In My Dreams
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Jinpachi and Issei have moved on with their lives but still share old memories...


IN MY DREAMS  
  
By: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. . *~*~*~*  
  
"Enju?" the figure standing in the doorway questioned, a warm smile upon his face. The young woman turned, instant recognition upon her face. She rose from her chair, strolling toward the tall male blonde. She bowed slightly, causing him to chuckle softly.  
  
"Gyoukuran, what brings you here?" she asked, standing upright, gazing at him lovingly. He only offered her another smile, taking her hand and leading her from the room she had been working in. "Gyouku--" He stopped abruptly pressing two fingers to her lips.  
  
"Shh..." She fell silent and followed his lead.  
  
They entered Gyoukuran's bedroom, the curtains opened, showing the view of empty space beyond the wndow. "I was worried about you, Enju. You've been working so hard lately. When you didn't show for dinner, I came and found you." He sighed, releasing her hand, and walked to stand beside the window. He leaned his head against the glass. "Why do you push yourself?"  
  
Enju went to him. Her arms wrapped about his waist and her head rested against his back. "I have a lot of work to do is all."  
  
He turned to face her, not leaving her embrace. A hand was placed under her chin, raising her head a bit. "Stay with me..." He lowered his head, his lips falling gently upon hers.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jinpachi awoke with a start. 'Damn those dreams,' he thought, cursing his past life. He sat on the edge of his bed. A hand reached out to open the drawer of the nigthstand, pulling out a carton of cigarettes. He lit one before placing the carton back in it's former shelter.  
  
He looked over at the window, the light from the early morning sun spilling into the room. He groaned, half wishing he was still asleep, partially thankful to be awake. 'I have accepted that I am Gyoukuran but...the dreams won't stop. I left home to get away from that life, to get away from Issei...'  
  
He exhaled slowly, rising. He bent over, picking his pants up off the floor and putting them on. Jinpachi cast his eyes about the room, trying to locate the remainder of his clothing.  
  
When he was finished dressing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Leaving a few scattered bills on the bed, he turned. He gazed at the door to the bathroom, noting that water was running. 'This is what my life has come to. I could not have Alice, just as Gyoukuran could not have Mokuren. If I only I could have accepted Issei as Enju. My best friend....also an ex-lover....'  
  
Jimpachi pushed all thoughts of his pasts out of hs head. He placed his hand upon the knob and opened the door. He walked until he was outside of the hotel. Taking a look back, he turned and headed to work.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The boy arose, a light sweat covering his body. His muscles ached as if he himself had endured what Enju had in the dream. 'Was it a dream?' He looked around, noting he was completely alone. 'I guess it was. There's no way Jinpachi and---'  
  
The bathroom door opened and Ogura Jinpachi entered, a towel draped about the lower half of his body. "Good morning," he said to a wide-eyed Issei. "You know, that's not the best look for you..."  
  
Issei opened his eyes and slowly sat up. 'Some dreams...' The figure next to him sitrred but did not wake. He gazed down at his companion, a sad smile decorating his face. He reached out a slender hand, brushing away the strands of hair veiling the face of the sleeping figure.  
  
"Jinpachi," he whipsered, the pain evident even in that barely audiable gesture. 'Why did things have to be this way? I am Enju. You are Gyoukuran....' He sighed, raking a hand through his now shoulder-lengh hair.  
  
'Enju didn't kill herself just so she could have a chance to see Gyoukuran again. And she has...through me she has seen him. Through me she has know the same heartbreak and disappointment and I lost a best friend.' He shifted, careful not to wake his partner.  
  
//Shusuran watched the figure crying on the floor. "Enju..." She walked forward, kneeling beside her friend. She wrapped her arms around Enju-the only comfort she could offer.  
  
"He's gone. Gyoukuran is gone," Enju said, nearly choking on the words. More tears streamed from her eyes, seeming to never want to stop. She welcomed the embrace, though it was not enough to ease her pain.  
  
"It will be okay Enju. I will stay here with you until the end. I promise."//  
  
Issei sifted a hand through silky tresses. 'You promised you would stay with me until the end, and you are still fulfilling that promise, Shusuran.' He closed his eyes, letting the images of two separate lives flow through his mind.  
  
"Morning, Issei." He opened his eyes, his gaze finding Sakura's loving smile. He returned that smile with one of his own, any pain from earlier now locked away.  
  
He put his around her, drawing her closer to him. She buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes and was soon lost in the welcomed bliss of sleep. 'To some extent I have let you go, Gyoukuran. But not completely, fore I still hold onto that last shred of hope. I can't have you now, but I do have you in my dreams.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
~owari~  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Yeah...that was crap...but fun and irritating. *cries for Issei* So, I guess that's it. Another semi-sad ending.... Opinions? Praises? Criticism? 


End file.
